I don't believe in Love
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: PG13 for language; Kaiba doesn't believe in love! Can Mokuba try to get his brother to see that love is real and is worth having! ONE-SHOT COMPLETE!


I don't believe in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

It was an average day at Kaiba Corp. The sun was shinning brightly as it warmed the streets of Domino. Almost everyone in the town was outside because it was such a wonderful day--Except the Kaiba brothers that is. Mokuba was in his brother's office watching TV while Seto was doing what he normally did--Work.

"Don't you think it is about time you got a girlfriend, brother?" Asked Mokuba.

"Mokuba, there is no such thing as love. No one would love someone no matter what and no one would someone for who they are." Replied Seto as he typed on his computer, not looking away for even a second.

"You're only saying that because you think every girl is a gold digger and won't love you for who you are." Said Mokuba. He didn't dare bring up the other reason Seto wouldn't love anyone aside from himself. Gozaburo had made Seto's life a living hell ever since he adopted them. Plus, their relatives had not taken care of them--Just put the Kaiba brothers in an orphanage. It seems that Seto could no longer trust anyone but Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I have no time for this conversation. I have a lot of work to finish." The older Kaiba spoke, obviously trying to change the subject.

"No! Come on! Love is true!" Protested Mokuba.

"People are just being fooled by their emotions. No one truly loves anyone in a non platonic way." He responded.

"I'm sure if you became more social you would feel different about this." Mokuba shot back.

"I'll let you know when that happens." Smirked the older Kaiba.

"Jeez, I'll never convince you." The black haired Kaiba sighed in defeat then picked up the TV's remote and changed the channel.

All that came out of Seto's mouth was a "mm" in response to his younger brother's comment. Obviously he was not paying attention anymore to anything else but his work.

It was quiet in Kaiba's office for a long time. Not a sound was heard. Not even a mouse. The older brother just typed his life away while buried in work as the younger Kaiba brother just played. But as we all know, something is bound to happen. Whether it is something big or small. Something will happen.

"You know, I've seen a lot of good looking girls at your school...Maybe I could hook you up with one of them." Grinned Mokuba.

"Mokuba! We've been over this. I have no time for a relationship, I do not wish to have a relationship and like I said, there is no such thing as non platonic love." He finished.

"Oh alright. I'll stop." The youth sighed.

"That's good to hear. Now why don't you continue to watch TV while I finish my work?" The brown haired Kaiba brother lightened up. He had been the victor in the conversation between his brother; Mokuba. He was able to get out of talking about love, a subject he wasn't too keen on talking about.

After moments Mokuba dared to say more; "I wonder what it would be like if brother had a girlfriend." Mokuba thought aloud suddenly.

"Not this again..." Seto shook his head from the madness that was about arise again.

"...Would she be tall or short..." The young Kaiba started.

"...Stupid or a dork..." Mokuba laughed at his laughed comment for a second then continued.

"Mokuba..." Seto started.

"Would she be fat or skinny...."

"....Ugly or pretty...."

"Dammit Mokuba!" Seto jumped from frustration.

"Hahahaha!" Mokuba laughed from amusement.

"I just love pissing you off!" He said after he stopped laughing, and then continued to laugh more.

"Stop this Mokuba. Please, you are not a little kid." Seto acted smart and sophisticated like. "Oh and don't use that trash language."

"Hah! Now you really are mad!" Mokuba yelled as he pointed at his brother. "You start acting all sophisticated when you wanna keep your anger from coming out."

"Mokuba..." Seto clenched his teeth.

"Aw come on. You are not mad. You are just trying to hold back your smile. I so know it. You are just afraid to show your true emotions." Mokuba smirked and closed his eyes as he got into a relaxed position on the couch he still was sitting on.

"Or..." Seto said as he stood up from his chair.

"OR I REALLY AM MAD!" Yelled Seto as he attempted to attack Mokuba.

"Whow!" Mokuba dodged his brother as he scrambled to the door.

"Who's the one afraid now!" Seto laughed evilly in a playful way as he chased Mokuba down the halls in Kaiba Corp.

"Abuse!" Mokuba yelled in a joking tone as he ran down the halls, trying his best to stay as far away from his brother as he could. "Child abuse!"

The End

r&r!


End file.
